Elmo's Clues (AlexBrattenRockz Version)/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Elmo's Clues (AlexBrattenRockz Version). *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Good to See You!, Today, Me, The Sesame Street Gang, and The Characters are Gonna Play A Brand New Game Today!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! *(Door Opens at Sesame Street Gang) *Elmo: Hi, Everybody! *Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! *Snuffy: Greetings, Elmo! *Sesame Street Gang: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: Thanks, Elmo! *(Doorbell Rings) *Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! *Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Elmo: Look!, It's Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids!, Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hello There, Elmo! *BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! *Baby Bop: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at Bear in the Big Blue House Characters) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: (Gasps), Elmo Has More Guests! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Elmo! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo!) *Steve's Gang: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Elmo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Have A Few More Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends) *Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo! *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Oswald's Friends: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Pal! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at DJ Lance and His Friends) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Elmo: Thank You!, DJ Lance!, Come On In! *Muno: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Muno! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, My Last Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! *Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Elmo: Guess What!, Elmo Has A Surprise for All of You! *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: (Cheering) *Zoe: What's The Surprise, Elmo? *Elmo: Do You Know What It Is? *Big Bird: Yes! *Elmo: Do You Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Yes! *Elmo: Do You Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Big Bird, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Yes! *Elmo: Well, Elmo's Not Going To Tell You! *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Huh? *Big Bird: You're Not Telling Us, Elmo? *Elmo: Nope!, Elmo's Not Going to Tell You!, Because Today, You're Going to Have to Play... *(Elmo's Handprints appear) *Elmo: Elmo's Clues! Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019 Category:Transcripts